


Inquisitor in Wonderland

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU: Alice in Wonderland, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Arranged Marriage, Conflict, F/M, Family Issues, Light Angst, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dreams are a reflection of what you want, your desire, yet they can cripple you with the darkest corners of your mind. They can be happy, sad, they can make you question who you are. In the end, dreams become you."</p>
<p>"So is this a dream?"</p>
<p>"That is up to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rabbit Hole

"Lady Trevelyan! Wake up!"

Evelynn eyes spark open to the shout roaring from her tutor's mouth, before an open textbook is thrown at her face.

"Ow! Ms Pentaghast please! Do I really have to study literature now?" she says as she slides the book off her face, landing on the soft grass below. Evelynn props herself up on the tree behind her, watching Cassandra, her tutor, march up towards her with a scowl on her face.

"Your mother did not hire me to see you sleep! You will study the Chantry and the Templars as your mother orders!" she roars, her eye twitching as she tries to keep her frustration in control.

Despite being a teacher, she wasn't like the other teachers she had, she was stronger than all of them. Strong enough to keep Evelynn in check as she slowly crawls her way through lectures and studies. Her stern and serious attitude had a soft spot however, Evelynn remembered seeing her blush as she read one of her mother's romance novels the other day. Even if she _was_ her teacher, she admired her for her willpower to stand a person like her. On days when she wasn't teaching, she would tell her stories of her fascinating travels, enhancing her own knowledge with actual personal experience. Evelynn liked her company when she wasn't her teacher, but as a friend. Sadly, she takes her job seriously when duty calls, and she becomes an enemy in her eyes.

Evelynn, on the other hand, was always free and indecisive. Her nature would make her go against everything her family wants to push on her, the duties, studies, and her future. She enjoyed Cassandra's stories of adventure, and she pined for her own adventure someday. But as she looked at the swaying trees in the distance, the endless brilliant blue sky splashed with the wisp of clouds, she could only see the bleak future sprouting from the seed which her family has planted in her mind.

Pentaghast lets out a disgusted noise, crossing her arms as she looks down on her. "Honestly, at this rate you'll never keep up to your family name."

Evelynn frowns at her statement. She was born into a noble family, one that always dedicates their time into the Templars and the Chantry, despite their own personal opinion. She hated how no matter what, she would be bound to her name. They kept telling her how lucky she was being born into a rich, stable family who's name was held high in society, but that's all a shroud to hide all the pushing Evelynn had to endure.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be a Trevelyan!" she shouts as Cassandra, who gasps at her protest.

She reaches forward to grab her arm, yanking her up from the tree as Evelynn stumbles to stand up. "How dare you go against your family! They gave you everything, safety, luxury, happiness, and this is how you treat them? At least repay them with whatever ounce of respect you have in you and obey for once!"

Evelynn tries to block out her shouting, her ears ringing at her roar. All she could think that her words were lies, going against everything she believes in. As Cassandra shakes her violently whist yelling a lecture of manners at her, Evelynn searches her mind for some way to escape, to free herself from this moment. Her eyes widen, remembering a certain weak spot her teacher had, mustering the courage to risk it and hope that it will work.

"Let me go!" she shouts, starting to give Cassandra some retaliation. "If you don't, I'll spoil the ending of Swords and Shields!"

Pentaghast freezes, her grip as hard as nails still on her arm, but this time her face was painted with shock. "You wouldn't dare!"

Evelynn smirks, she knows that the battle is almost hers. "The knight-commander... he-"

"No!"

Cassandra flings her away to cover her ears, as if her life depended on not hearing the spoiler, giving Evelynn the chance to flee. She bolts into her family garden, a place familiar to her as Cassandra watches her run away. She stutters, not sure if she should call out to her. Conflict is etched onto her face as Cassandra contemplates on catching her, the price of a story being ruined on the line.

Evelynn flees into the garden maze, someplace she would find solitude and a place away from it all. It was built by her late uncle, some say he was a madman, creating an impossible maze which was famed for getting lost in. However, she has been travelling through the maze ever since she was a child, knowing each path and shortcut to whatever exit she wanted to come out of. Brushing her hand gently along the left wall of leaves, she counted the twentieth branch which she marked, before turning left into a dead end.

Evelynn crouches down, moving a pile of leaves to reveal a hole in the wall she made herself, crawling through it. The other side of the wall led her to the mansion's front garden, a large, flat piece of land lined with white gravel pathways and trimmed bushes. Usually at this time of day the place would be deserted, the maids would be inside preparing lunch, the family would be indoors and the guards were about to change posts, giving her a window of time where it was empty. However, to her dismay, the place was crawling with people running about, carrying decorations, tables and chairs.

She retreats back into the wall, trying to conceal herself from the people as she focuses on the person in the middle, commanding where the workers needed to go. It was her mother, along with some Orlesian planners, giving orders on where to place things.

Evelynn crawls back into the maze, covering the hole before lying on her back, throwing her arm over her eyes. She had forgotten that today was the party her family organised. A kind of formal get together of different families with different powers from all corners of Thedas gathered to chat. It wasn't just that to her though, it was another way to find a suitor for her.

Find a family you like, and if they have a son, marry him! It was as simple and flawed as that, it made Evelynn frustrated to the bone. Sure, she was already a young adult, about to be sent to a Chantry to study Andrastian ways, but she wasn't ready to become tied down to someone you've just met.

Her ear twitches as she hears footsteps in the distance, springing up from the ground as her heart skips a beat. Some of the Orlesian planners had begun to walk into the maze, discussing their plans for the place. Evelynn makes her way as quietly and as quickly out of the maze as possible, trying to not get spotted by anyone. They were closing in, their voices becoming louder and clearer as they were a corner away from seeing her. She tries to crawl into another hole she created, one that she needed to dig into the dirt to achieve, but she was stopped by a sudden cloud of dirt.

_"There! Now the unsightly hole is filled up and now the wall doesn't look half as bad."_

_"Phew, it would be pretty dangerous if a noble tripped into that."_

Evelynn gasps, not sure whether if it was close call not going through the hole as another pair of Orlesian workers were on the other side, but the shock of having one of her tunnels blocked off presented her with more problems.

She turns and runs away from the original pair of people that were already approaching her, bolting blindly through turns and corners, trying to scramble her brain for any more escape routes she could go through. The maze started to turn unfamiliar as holes began to be filled, the urgency to escape was too fast making her start to forget where she was, she started to become lost.

The sounds of people in her maze were now surrounding her, closing in on her as she feared the worst. She would get dragged out, get punished, locked in for the next month with nothing but books, or even...

Evelynn starts to cry, feeling hopeless in the mess that her mind (and her appearance) was in. She was ready to give up, not sure where else to go.

_"Oh my, I'm quite late."_

An unfamiliar voice stood out from all the others, as they become a blur and slur of words. She looks up with her red and swollen eyes, the tears making her eyes unclear until the tears fall, revealing a... rabbit standing at the path in front of her.

She frowned as Evelynn surveys the rabbit, realising how odd it looked. It was standing up on it's two legs, holding a pocket watch which hung on a golden chain from it's red-brown coat. It was the most sophisticated rabbit Evelynn had ever seen, it's fur also looked very groomed and beautiful. What stood as the most odd was the moustache that wiggled as the rabbit contemplated.

_"It'd be pretty bad if I was late again, at least my outfit is on point."_

The rabbit talks again, making Evelynn widen her eyes in shock, she had never seen something like that before! The rabbit turns and starts to run down the path, deeper into the maze.

"W-Wait!" she cries, pushing off the ground and running towards the White Rabbit. As she chased it, she felt as though she's never seen this part of the maze before. It was all so new and strange to Evelynn as she followed the Rabbit deeper into the maze. She spots the rabbit turning a corner, sprinting to catch up to it when she halts in her pursuit.

Evelynn walks slowly towards a large dead end, almost what seems like the middle of the maze as she stands beyond a large tree. It's body was twisted, the trunks and branches twisting along with the base. The leaves hung down, it's bold emerald leaves looking crisp and healthy. The sun shone through the canopy, dotting the dirt underfoot like nature was a night sky with gleaming stars. At the base of the tree was a hole, a large dark hole that no light was able to piece through.

Evelynn had wondered where the rabbit had gone, looking down the hole thinking it was one possibility.

"You know it's not very nice to stalk people."

A familiar voice spoke behind her, it was the rabbit! Evelynn tries to turn around to see it but she felt a strong force push her bottom as she slips into the hole. She tries to grab onto any roots or bark, but the rabbit jumps on her back, the extra weight making her lose her grip and fall into the darkness below.

Evelynn screams to what would possibly be her death as she continues to fall into the hole. The rabbit however, laughs joyfully at their descent. Evelynn could start to see the bottom, a red and while tiled floor was becoming larger and larger as she got closer. She squints her eyes, bracing for the impact as she felt the air shift.

This was strange, something was off. She should've reached the ground by now.

And she did.

Evelynn opened her eyes, she was standing upright from the ground, with no pain or injury.

"Well... Who do we have here?"

She looks up, searching for the rabbit's voice, but instead a tall young man stood before her. He wore the same red-brown coat as the rabbit did, the pocket watch hanging off one of the pockets. As her eyes finally made its way to his face, she recognised a familiar moustache accompanying a dazzling smile.

"Who are you?" she asks the man, she jolts when she sees the rabbit ears on his head twitches.

The man smirks, before his body shifts into a straighter position, as if he's winding up for something grand.

"Well, my lady, I~ am Dorian. Otherwise known as the White Rabbit of these lands! I serve the all mighty and powerful Red King who rules over the soon to be renamed world."

He stands still, looking towards the distance dramatically, Evelynn getting the feeling that he's been rehearsing for this moment.

"Well... Dorian. I'm lost and I don't know where I am. Could you help m-?"

"Ah-Ah!" he interrupts her, putting his finger to her lips to stop her before moving towards the door on the other side of the room. He opens his pocket watch, frowning at it before closing it.

"Sorry, my lady! But I am extremely late and I must depart! Good luck!"

With that, he opens the door and closes it behind him with a large bang. Evelynn runs up to the door, trying to follow him but it has suddenly become locked shut. The sudden appearance and exit of this White Rabbit caught her off guard, making her confused as ever.

Evelynn tries to force the door open, tugging on the handle with all the strength she could, until the door suddenly pushes her back with a wave of force, stunning her.

_If you want to pass, show me your magic. I cannot permit anyone without something to defend them through._

Instructions were etched on the door, Evelynn reading them with a fragment of hope. But magic? Where would she find magic?

She turns back, getting a better look at her surroundings to see a large pile of... junk situated in the corner. Evelynn goes up to it to see a pile of broken clocks, swords, shields, tables, chairs, but no 'magic'. Unless it was buried beneath all of it...

Evelynn starts to pull apart the pile, tossing things behind her as she searches for some form of this 'magic'. Things began to get heavier, from great sword parts to arms of statues. Her hand jerks back in pain as she yelps, a sharp blade had cut her in the pile, leaving a gash across her left palm. Blood began to drip to the ground, the wound stinging in pain. She wanted to stop now, to just go back home from this place, withstand the consequences and bandage the wound, but the only exist was forward, through that door.

Almost all hope seemed lost to her, she was stuck in this room for what felt like an eternity of searching until she hears the sound of stone hitting the ground hard, shaking the ground. She turns around as a tall shadow casts over her, and screams in terror. The statue parts she had thrown out of the pile had come together, it's joints moulding together and becoming alive. It raises it's fist, Evelynn's instinct making her dive to the right as it brings it down, crashing the pile as objects scatter from the force. A broken shield hits her hip, making her cry out in pain, catching the attention of the statue as it moves in to assault her again.

It raises it's fist again, Evelynn looking at it with dread as doom looms over her. But something green sparks in the corner of her eye, brining her attention to it. Buried beneath all the debris a small wooden looking orb was sparking green, almost as if it was beckoning her.

She uses as much of strength she had left to push herself towards it, her hip tenses her in pain but she overcomes it, making herself move as best as she could. The statue twists it's body, re-aiming it's fist as Evelynn collapses on the ground after diving. The statue lets out a low deathly roar, before it brings down it's fist.

Evelynn reaches out with her left hand, one more push forward was enough for her to grasp it fully in her bloody palm.

She closes her eyes shut, not sure of what fate she would face, but a sudden brightness makes her open her eyes as she turns her body around. A green rip in the air as begun sucking up the piles of objects into it, as well as pulling the statue beast back with immense force. It starts to reach forward, desperately trying to strangle Evelynn but the rip was far more superior, pulling it from the ground as it's sucked into it.

With a final roar, the statue falls into the rip and the green tear closes abruptly, the air suddenly going still as the room is left with an eerie chill.

Evelynn lies on back, not sure of what had just happened, both her hands still grasping on the mysterious orb that had possibly just saved her life. She noticed her hand wasn't stinging anymore, bringing her left hand to her face to inspect it. The gash hadn't disappeared, but instead of a bleeding wound it was now a green mark that glowed dimly on her palm. She places her hand on her chest, trying to still her heart as it beats out of control. Evelynn was still panting from the physical exertion, but a new hope dawned on her.

"Is this... magic?" she thought to herself, in a daze as she looks at the green light emitting from her left hand. Evelynn pushes herself up slowly, her body aching from the battle as she limps towards the door at the other side of the room.

The words were still etched on the door, asking for a display of magic for it to unlock. She holds her left hand forward, it sparks once, making herself startled at the sudden light. The door starts to rumble gently, before it lets out a sound of it unlocking, making Evelynn sigh in relief as she had suceeded. Cautiously, Evelynn pushes the door open, it's joints creaking.

Light seeps through the gap between the door, and with one strong push the door was fully open. Evelynn's eyes open with awe at the scenery outside. A vast and almost endless forest spread beyond the horizon, the trees in several different shades of unusual colours. The sky was the golden sheen of a sunset, the sun sinking away in the distance as it's rays begin to recede from the land. She could see what appears to be two kingdoms in the distance, one red and one white, as a green rip in the sky split them apart.

Evelynn takes a few steps forward, jolting in shock when the door behind her slams loudly. She turns around to look at it, walking back to it as a new message is burned onto the door.

_Welcome to Wonderland._


	2. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn wanders deeper into the forest, encountering many dangers but also meeting a couple of new faces.

Evelynn makes her way through the mysterious forest, dotted with oversized mushrooms and flowers and miniature trees which framed the path. She didn't know where this path would lead, but hopefully it would lead her _somewhere_. Evelynn was still injured, her hand gently cupping the bruise that had formed on her hip, aching with every step she took.

Her attire was torn, she never really cared what she wore since it was picked out for her every morning, but she found freedom in the ripped hem of her dress. Before running away to take a nap from her tutor, she had snuck on her favourite pair of boots that could withstand almost anything.

As she pressed forward, her skin began to prickle at the sudden drop in temperature. The colours of the forest began to dull into a dark grey, a fog looming over the path she was taking.

"This isn't good," she thought to herself, but she still needed to find a safe place to rest. Evelynn thought she should turn back from the fog and rest there, but when she turned around the dull cold forest was mirrored, and the colourful and warm forest fizzled away into just a faint memory.

Her focus was onwards as she pressed on, keeping her eye on the path shrouded by the looming cold fog. The forest felt endless, her body feeling weary as she starts to drift into a sleep, jolting herself away to keep moving. She did her best to fight away the sleep, but Evelynn had her limits as she began to sway, falling on her legs as her head droops in tiredness.

She felt comfortable where she collapsed, the ground seemed like a perfect place to sleep on as her eyes drooped close. Evelynn however, still had her instinct intact as she becomes alert to the sound of scuttling. She tries to move but something was wrong, looking down the path had turned into mud. She was sinking.

Evelynn, with adrenalin rushing through her now, tries to yank her legs out of the mud path, but she's hopelessly stuck. The scuttling grows louder, a shudder travelling up her spine as she hears the sound of pincers. Large spiders emerge from the fog, drooling and approaching her, quick.

"H-Help!" she screams, desperately pulling her leg out of the mud will all the strength she could muster. The spiders were closing in on her, making her heart pace in fear.

_"Heh"_

She hears a voice above her head and looks up to see... a flying cat. A very large floating cat grins down at her, it's coat was stripped in purple and orange and it wore a gold chain which dangled loosely off it's neck. She took note of how fluffy it's chest looked, the fur looking blonder than the rest of it's coat.

 _”Now what do you think you're doing? Use the mark, silly."_ the cat said to her, leisurely lying on it's back as it floats above her in safety. Evelynn takes the advice, holding her left hand up to an approaching spider, not sure how to control it or what to expect. The mark sparks, a green light pulses from her hand and pushes the monster away.

She twists her body, hearing another spider crawling up to her from behind and holding her hand out, pushing it away with force as it collides with another monster. Two leap at her at the same time, making her curl her body up as she holds her left hand up. It pulses stronger, creating a field which not only pushed away, but began to disintegrate the spiders with green sparks. A large spider charges at her, crawling around and between the trees before diving towards her, latching onto her right arm as she screams. Evelynn panics, trying to wave it off as it's drooling fangs drew closer to her skin, but she was too weak as it starts to bite down on her.

Before it's teeth could touch her skin, a crossbow bolt pierces the beast right in between the eyes. She looks up, the cat was holding a magnificent wooden contraption, it's gears clicking into place as it winds up again. The Chesire Cat holds it up proudly, feeling triumphant as it marvels it's crossbow.

The spiders grow hesitant as they watch their kind get repelled, and with a ear wrenching screech the spiders begin to recede back into the fog, into the darkness. The fight was short, but terrifying as she sighs in relief.

"They're quite the thing of nightmares, aren't they?" the cat giggled, it was now face to face with Evelynn. It slides the crossbow onto it's back, but within seconds it vanishes from his body.

"And who might you be?" Evelynn asks as she still tries to pull herself out of the mud.

It gasps, holding it's stubby dwarfed paw up to it's large mouth.

"I'm very well know in this land, I'm surprised you don't know who I am."

Evelynn shakes her head, unable to remember ever hearing about a floating, purple and orange coated cat with a fluffy chest. "Sorry, nothing strikes a chord."

It tsks, shaking it's head in disapproval. "Well... I guess there's no choice. I am the Chesire Cat, or otherwise known as Varric."

"Varric?" Evelynn muttered, it's words rolling on her tongue. It sounded familiar to her but she couldn't exactly where she heard it.

"Hm... So you _have_ heard of me?" it smiles, it's teeth stretching to the ends of it's wide face.

"Yes... but I can't remember. But anyway, what's more important is I need to get out of this mud. Can you help me?"

It chuckles, holding out it's paw. "Sure, grab on."

Evelynn reaches out, smiling at it for it's kindness, until her hand goes through it's paw, making her fall forward into the thick sticky mud. The cat laughs, amused at the prank pulled on Evelynn as she sits back up, her face and body covered in mud.

"Come on, Varric. I need to get out of his mud and back to my home."

"Ooooo your home! Homes are nice. Tell me, young lady, what is your home like."

"Well..." Evelynn ponders her mind, finding the words to describe her household without using the word 'shit'.

"Well... I really like the gardens, it's always filled with colourful flowers and it always smells really nice. The garden maze is my favourite place to escape and to be free and-"

"Yes yes. But what about the people? The people!" the Cat exclaimed, interested in the thing she was least interested in.

"They... they make me want to do something I don't like. It's like they're... forcing what they want on me I suppose."

"So what do you want? You know staying silent won't change anything."

Evelynn laughs, she's been everything but silent, protesting against every wish that she disagreed with. But Varric doesn't mimic her expression, instead she was presented with a frown, a pitying look.

"That's not what I meant, young lady. If you keep doing the same thing, no matter what it is, it's the exact same as staying silent. You gotta change to make things change."

Evelynn pressed her lips together, thinking on Varric's words. She wasn't expecting something so serious from a... floating cat, but it's words rang a kind of cruel truth, something she wasn't ready to admit yet.

"But don't worry, Lady, you'll get back home eventually. Just ask the mud to release you."

Huh?

She hadn't noticed but the mud her legs had sunk in were cool and soothing. The mud that was on her body and face had... slid off, no trace of mud was on her body. It folded over her, sinking her every time she tried to get back up but it didn't drag her any lower. She ran her hand through it, rubbing it between her fingers as a wave of nostalgia hit her.

Her old tutors used to carry around canes, always striking down at her knuckles and back when she was out of order. Afterwards she would run into the gardens, sinking her swollen beaten hands into the cool soothing earth. It was the only comfort she knew of back then.

Evelynn found it odd, mud being something that was always there for her. As she stared down at it, running her fingers gently through it, she whispers a small "Thank you".

The mud began to rumble, pushing her back up to the surface. When her whole body was out of the mud, it hardened, and the path returned to what it was before. She stood up, feeling refreshed, and returned to cupping her bruise, only to realise it was gone, healed.

Evelynn looks up at the cat, still floating around her. "I guess I should thank you too."

The cat shakes it's head, "It's not me you should thank, lady. I was just reminding you of some things, including that... interesting magic on your hand."

"But!" Chesire Cat points it's finger up, before pointing towards a clearance on bushes. "You should thank me for this, if you go that way you'll be closer to returning home."

Evelynn smiles, mouthing a last thank you before following the direction given by the cat. As she walks out of the fog back into a forest dyed in green, the cat watches her leave before it disappears back into thin air.

She continues back onto the path, alone once more, but with her injury healed she was able to move at a faster pace. The bush began to grow thicker however, now needing to push through floppy leaves and overgrown grass.

Evelynn starts to feel parched, pressing through the dense forest was taking a toll on her energy. She searches around, hoping to find some kind of water source she could drink from. Something sparkling in the distance catches her eyes, and to her joy it was a pond, reflecting the orange sunset with a soft glimmer.

Evelynn runs towards it, anticipating the feeling of being refreshed. She crouches down when she stands by the edge, dipping her hand into it. It was cool to the touch, making her sink more of her hand in to cusp it. The water was clear in her hand, about to drink it when she hears something brush against some leaves.

She turns to look at the sound, and stumbles back in fear.

"Can't I take a break from danger for once?" she thought to herself as a large brown bear emerges from the bushes. It looked aged, it's fur slightly grey and it's size extremely large, almost doubling her height as it lifts itself on two legs.

It roars, the sound reverbs and shakes the whole forest around them, before it winds up its charge. Evelynn shuffles back, preparing to flee as it bears its teeth at her. With a grunt, the bear charges at her with full speed, charging like an unstoppable force as Evelynn bursts into the trees.

"Hiiiyah!"

A young girl's voice pierces the sky before leaping out from one of the trees, onto the bear. Evelynn looks at the battle unfolding in front of her. The girl had short blonde hair which had brown bunny ears protruding from it. The ears were oddly shaped, its ends looking pointed like a knife. Her face had a cocky smirk on it, as she rides the beast whist it tries to shake her off furiously, laughing as the bear struggles beneath her.

"The hunt is over now!" she cries valiantly, both her hands letting go of the bear's fur as she pulls a short bow from her back. She winds up the string in a heartbeat, the arrow releasing in lightning fast speed, shooting through the bear's head.

It stumbles, its claws crossing over each other before toppling to the ground. The girl stands on it proudly, her hands on her hips as she claims her victory. Evelynn's mouth hangs open, stunned at her bravery and skill with how quickly she took down such a large beast.

The blonde girl sees Evelynn frozen on the ground, jumping off the bear as she approaches her.

"You gonna get off your ass anytime soon?" she asks, holding her hand out. Evelynn grasps it, the girl helping her halfway before releasing her grip, making her fall back on the ground again.

She belts out a laugh, holding her stomach as she struggles to breathe.

"Ahahaha, you actually fell for that? You did, didn't you? Ahahaha!"

Evelynn grumbles, realising that was the second time that has happened to her, helping herself off the ground as the girl rolls on the ground, still laughing. She takes in a few deep breathes, calming herself down before standing up with Evelynn, wiping a tear with a finger.

"Innit' odd for someone like you to be out here?" she asks, cocking her head up as she crosses her arms.

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah! Someone weak. And scaredy cat-y."

Evelynn didn't know how to react to that comment, she always thought she was brave for survive in this place for this long. Feeling slightly insulted she uncomfortably laughs a bit, averting her eyes. The girl's rabbit ears twitch as she pouted.

"So what's your name anyway?" she asks, taking a few more steps close to Evelynn, catching her attention and intimidating her slightly.

"Oh... uh I'm Evelynn. And you are?"

"Me? Call me Sera! I prefer Sera, even if some people call me the March Hare. I like Sera over March Hare."

"Well Sera, it's nice to meet you," Evelynn said, moving back to the clear pond to resume taking a sip from it. Suddenly, Sera yanks her up, spilling the water from her palms.

"No no no, don't drink that. If you're thirsty you gotta join me and my friends at a tea party!"

"Wait wha-?" she stuttered, Sera starting to pull her into the forest with her.

"Come on, it's going to be fun. Tea parties are always fun!" she giggled, Evelynn getting tugged along.

"I don't know... I don't want to intrude and-"

"Let's go then!" Sera says excitedly, ignoring her protest and taking Evelynn with her as she sprints into the forest, dragging her along.


	3. The Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and Evelynn arrive at the tea party. It's all lighthearted fun until a large group of ominous soldiers arrive to ruin the party.

Sera had forcefully dragged Evelynn through the whole forest, showing no signs of exhaustion as Evelynn's retaliation is effortlessly ignored. The sun had almost finish setting, casting a shadow over the world as they approach a light in the middle of the forest.

"We're here! We're here!" Sera cheered as they clear out of the bushes, into a fenced area. Evelynn gasps in surprise as she sees an enormous table in the middle of a field, almost as if it could seat a party of a hundred, with endless assortments of cups, plates, food, cutlery and decorations piled onto it.

"And just in time too!" she giggled as she skips towards the table.

"Ah Sera, how... nice for you to rejoin us," a man says on the table. Evelynn moves closer, able to see past the decoration to spot...

"Dorian!" Evelynn cries, the familiar moutached man sitting with his legs propped on the table, fiddling with his teacup.

"Aha!" Dorian chuckles as he throws the teacup aside, it smashing in the distance. He moves his legs, planting his feet on the ground as he walks towards her. "It looks like my assistance was useful after all!"

Evelynn frowns, slightly confused, because she swore that he didn't help at all.

"Twisting, swirling, confused. She stands unmoving as she bends his words in her mind, weaving them in an attempt to give it a sense, a truth."

Evelynn hears another person speak, she leans towards the right, peering past Dorian to see a young man with hair hanging over his eyes lying in the middle of the table. He rolls off the table, the large odd hat he was wearing flutters down and miraculously lands on his head perfectly as he stands up.

"Ugh, you should stop doing that," Sera gags, sticking her tongue out is disgust as the man approaches Evelynn. "Makes me want to vomit, seeing your weirdness."

"Then wash it down with tea, Sera," Dorian says as he gestures towards the table. Sera agrees with his suggestion as she dashes towards a pile of cups, crashing them all as she laughs.

"Weren't you sleeping just now, Cole?" he asks, the corner of his mouth twisting.

"Door mouses sleep yes, but I don't need to sleep. So I am sleeping in a sleeplessness way," the young man says, Evelynn getting more and more confused. His hat flops as he tumbles to the ground, his head dropping as he lies on the grass as if he's fighting drowsiness.

"Don't worry about him, he talks a lot like that," Dorian sighs. "But anyway, let's get you some tea. You look absolutely parched!"

Evelynn nods, "Yes, I haven't eaten or drank ever since I fell into that room."

Dorian nudges her towards a chair, pushing her down to sit on it before prancing away.

"Tell me, Mad Hatter, what selection of tea do we have here?" Dorian asks in a graceful and almost songlike tone.

"To be honest I don't know anymore, you guys have thrown so many teapots away I don't remember which is which."

Evelynn looks up as she spots a man wearing a top hat behind a large pile of plates. As he walks into her sights her eyes widen. Evelynn felt herself blush as a well dressed, handsome man carries a teapot lazily in one hand. He was tall, his posture straight and refined as he moves to the seat adjacent to her. Bending over to pour tea, she could see his blonde wavy hair pushed back neatly underneath his top hat. His lips curl in a soft smile, Evelynn spotting a faint red scar over it.

"How do you do? You may call me the Mad Hatter, everybody does," he says. Dorian moves to his side to pat his back.

"Why wouldn't people call you the Mad Hatter? It's a lot more party suitable than your dull name," Dorian scoffs sarcastically, before laughing and snatching the teapot from his hands.

"Well I wouldn't call it dull. And my name is my name, I didn't choose it," he shrugs whist chuckling, going with the light hearted joking atmosphere that surrounded the whole place.

"So we chose that title for you, quite suitable, innit?" Sera says from a distance, rolling around in the grass as she snickers.

"So what _is_ your name?" Evelynn asks curiously, holding the teacup up to her lips, about to take a sip. The Hatter raises his eyebrow, about to open his mouth to speak until Dorian intervenes.

"Hey! What did we just say? Boring. Booo-ring!" he protests with a pout, showing disapproval in his voice. Evelynn mutters an apology before drinking the tea.

Evelynn was surprised, the tea tasted fruity and sweet, very sweet. Too sweet. After a few seconds she had to stop drinking, choking as it gets caught in her throat.

"Oh my, tooth not sweet enough?" Dorian laughs, shaking his head. Evelynn continues to cough, the overly excessive sweetness starting to leave a bad aftertaste lingering at the back of her throat. She rises from the table, walking off from the party to the edge of the forest, finding someplace to calm her coughing down. She could hear laughing and glass breaking begin to muffle behind her as she sits down on the grass, a distance away from all the commotion.

Evelynn builds up saliva in her mouth, trying to wash out the now disgusting after taste which made her eyes water. But the sweetness had dried up her mouth, sucking away all the moisture in her throat.

"Not your type of tea I take it," the Mad Hatter arrives at her side, holding a cup and offering it to her. Evelynn gags at the teacup, thinking of what kind of mystery brew he was holding. The man laughs, sitting beside her and giving her the cup.

"Don't worry, it's just water, to wash out the taste."

Evelynn takes a sip, now knowing he was telling the truth as she recognises it's tastelessness. She gargles it at the back of her throat, spitting it out and exhaling in satisfaction.

"Who could stand such a sweet tea?" Evelynn questions with a grin, drinking the water while ridiculing how absurd the beverage was.

"Possibly Sera, she always had a fascination for bees, her tea is mainly honey really," he says, smiling as he lies back on the grass.

They stay together silently while noise and bad singing is still emitting from the party. Evelynn ponders, drinking the last of the water before asking him a question.

"So... Mad Hatter... Why are you the 'Mad Hatter'? I swear you seem the most sane out of the rest of them."

The Hatter's brows knit together, forming an answer while he looks up at the now night-time sky.

"It's more of a title bestowed upon me, I suppose," he sighed, closing his eyes as he speaks. "If you don't see me as 'Mad', just 'Hatter' will do."

"I see..." Evelynn says, not wanting to press any further as she watches him rest on the grass. She was curious about this man, his action were normal... compared to the others at the party. Before she knew it a newfound fascination of his man tugged at her mind. She moves in, taking a closer look at his face. The scar on his lip intrigued her, wondering where he had gotten it.

"As for my real name, maybe some other time," he says, opening his eyes to see Evelynn's face over his. She moves back, embarrassed that she was caught observing him. Her grip tightens on the cup, her index rubbing against the glossy ceramic as she averts her eyes.

"I-uh..." Evelynn stammers, trying to explain her actions, but the sound of Sera shouting loudly catches both of their attentions. Evelynn and the Hatter look at each other, not sure if it was a part of the party or something else. They stand up, returning to the party to see a large group of soldiers arriving. Their armours were tainted in dark red with red crystals decorating it, giving them an malevolent aura.

Cullen and Evelynn move to Dorian and Sera's side as they hiss at them.

"Party Poopers!" Sera cried out, sticking her tongue out and frowning at them.

"You're not invited!" Dorian said scornfully, crossing his arms as he stared at them.

A man from the back of the crowd walks to the front of the group, shaking his head while shrugging.

"Doesn't matter, we're still going to take you to the Red Kingdom," he said with a devious smile, drawing his blade which had red veins wrapping around the metal, glowing ominously.

"Samson."

The Hatter growled the man's name as he stepped forward, his expression mixed with anger and disgust.

Samson laughed, almost if he was mocking him.

"Why hello there Cullen. Are you enjoying being a looney?" he says mockingly, staring at him with a wicked gaze full of disdain. The Hatter's eye twitches, not taking his insult well.

Sera steps forward with a bow in hand, she draws it, aiming it at Samson's head.

"What are you even doing here, Red Knight?" she asks with an annoyed tone, ready to release her arrow at a moment's notice. He chuckles, before holding out a scroll in his hand, words printed neatly on it.

"Under the approval of the Red King, I've been granted the authority to arrest anyone suspected of going against his rule," he says, a sly smirk spreading across his face.

Dorian frowns, his hand clenching as he stares at him. Evelynn hears the sound of clinking, she looks at the party table to the cups and cutlery start to move, forming several ceramic beings. Samson notices his actions and looks at him.

"Ah, White Rabbit. The Red King was calling for you, you know, and yet you retaliate with these... lunatics?"

"They are my friends. Today is my day off and I'm spending time with them, which doesn't mean I'm the enemy."

"Well the party is now over. Return to us as we arrest your 'friends'."

"Dorian."

Sera stared at him as his face went pale, thinking hard at the orders given to him.

"That's right, you can return to the lap of luxury in the palace, just the way you like it," Samson says, enticing him with his words.

"Dorian." Sera sternly says again, trying to snap him back to reality but fails as he tenses his jaw.

Dorian sighs, his face pained in conflict as his fist relaxes, the teapot golems crash to the ground. The Red Knight smiles, knowing that he had won him over. Dorian wanders to Samson's side, his head hanging, avoiding the stares of betrayal from his friends. Samson looks at Sera, as it's now her turn.

"Don't you think for one second I'm falling for your tricks!" she announces, her bow still drawn to his face.

"Come now, March Hare, if you pledge your loya-"

An arrow fires but Samson deflects it with his gauntlet, the arrow rebounding and striking a foot soldier in the neck as it falls over, dead.

Samson shakes his head, before looking at them with a sneering glare.

"So. Be. It." Samson raises his arm, pointing towards the party, commanding his soldiers to attack. They dash in, swords and shields held high Sera begins firing arrows at incredible speeds, piercing through the line of enemies. She prances through the battle taking place, the enemy unable to catch up to her as she fires arrows at them.

The Red Knight dashes towards the Hatter, his red sword sparks with each swing. The Hatter dodges each strike, his flurry too quick to intercept as he struggles to keep up with his assault.

An enemy footman spots Evelynn in the back, away from the commotion, and dashes towards her. She braces for the strike with her arms, but looks up when she hears the soldier collapse. Beside his body was Cole, with a dagger in each hand. He walks into the fray, vanishing into the air with a puff of smoke. One by one Evelynn could see the enemy soldiers get their throats slit and collapsing on the ground.

Evelynn looks at the Hatter, not handling his fight against Samson well. Samson kicks the Hatter's leg with force, making him fall to the ground, grimacing in pain as Samson raises his arm, about to slice him with his blade.

"No!"

Evelynn cries out to them as she holds out her left hand. Her hand recoils back painfully, a large spark illuminating from it and firing a green bolt at them, knocking Samson's blade from his hand. The impact created a pulse which blasted away the enemy foot soldiers that were close-by, knocking them to the ground.

Evelynn uses her right hand to grasps her shaking arm as it sparks out of control, trying to calm it down. When she looks up she could see the battle pause, friend and foe staring at her. Samson steps up, his eyes wide in wonder.

"You... You have the power my Master desires."

Samson begins to laugh maniacally, his hand over his face as he stumbles. The Hatter takes the chance and strikes him with his sword, taking him by surprise. The Red Knight stumbles over as the Hatter runs towards Evelynn.

"Come!" he commands, pulling her with him as they both run into the forest.

"After them!" Samson shouts, the sound of clanking armour echoes behind them as the enemy soldiers runs after them.

The forest was dark as they leap through bushes and tree roots, tripping as they sprint as fast as they could. The Hatter stops, his hand on her shoulder as they pant heavily.

"Your power... you must not let the Red King... get his hands on it," he struggles to say as he's still out of breath.

"Cole," the Hatter says, and within a second a puff of smoke bursts in the air as Cole steps out of it. "Accompany her to... the wise man hidden in the forest. He will tell her about her mark. Protect her."

Cole nods, before disappearing again. The Hatter swallows, finally able to control his panting.

"Keep running in that direction," he points behind her. "You might not be able to see Cole right now, but he will be with you."

The sound of footsteps crept closer, the Hatter looking back to see the ominous red glow of the enemy approaching.

"Now go! I'll hold them off!" he says, walking towards them.

"Wait, Hatter!" Evelynn reaches out to him, grabbing onto his shoulder. She wasn't ready to let him sacrifice himself for her safety. She has millions of questions which desperately need answers, her mind in a daze.

"You have to go! The man you will meet next will give you the answers!" he shouts, shrugging her hand off his shoulder as he moves towards the enemy. Evelynn stood frozen, unsure of what is going on, but the fearful sound of the enemy approaching made her shuffle away in fear, before sprinting towards the direction he told her about.

The Hatter dashes with his sword held firmly in his right hand, leaping onto an enemy in his sight and stabbing him through it's armour. He pulls the sword out to deflect a strike coming from his side, blood spurting from the dead body on his face. With an strong push the Hatter knocks the sword out of the enemy's hands, before slashing him across the body.

He sees an enemy slip past him, trying to catch Evelynn. In a heartbeat he picks a dead soldier's sword from the ground, aiming it and throwing it, piercing through the enemy's head. He turns back to the fray, only for his head to be hit with Samson's fist. The Hatter topples to the ground, stunned as the enemy surrounds him, holding his limp body up as Samson lifts up his chin.

"What did you tell the girl?" he growled, but the Hatter only smirked.

"Just try to get it out of me," the Hatter taunted, his temple bleeding profusely from Samson's sharp gauntlet. He passes out, his head drooping and dripping in blood.

"Take him with us, I'll personally interrogate him back in the palace," he points towards the direction Evelynn is running, commanding a portion of his soldiers. "Keep chasing her. Find her. It's essential that we capture her as soon as possible."

They begin to march into the forest, searching for Evelynn as Samson walks towards the castle, two footmen dragging the Hatter's unconscious body with him.


	4. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn escapes the tea party with Cole watching over her in the shadows.

Evelynn pants heavily as she runs through the forest, the moon shining over her as it's surrounded in sparkling stars. The light reflects off the sweat from her body, soaking her with a mix of physical exertion and the dreading fear of the enemy now chasing her.

It didn't matter to her how many times she had tripped and scrapped her knee, or ran into a branch which whipped her face. Fear kept driving her forward, making her push deeper into the surrounding woods like a never ending chase.

Her heart beat out of control, like it was going to burst out of her chest at any second. Her legs were shaking with each step, making it seem like they were about to snap at any moment.

"Stop."

Cole had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, making Evelynn halt in her sprint. She was breathing painfully, the taste of blood lingered in her throat. Her body shivering in exhaustion.

"You are safe. You need to rest."

He said, holding her body up by her arms as if he was supporting her. Evelynn's mind began to spin, making her dizzy from the after effects of adrenalin. Her legs give way, making her wilt on the spot, her body stopping all functions in a desperate need for rest. Cole supports her in her fall, making sure she wouldn't collapse too suddenly.

She inhales through her mouth in pained and deep puffs, trying to calm her heart down.

"B-but... th- e-"

"The enemy won't find us," Cole said, answering her question which barely made it past her lips.

He lays her down in between overgrown tree roots, almost as if she was a baby being laid down in a cot. She was vulnerable, unable to move as her body shivered, her clothes stained and limbs grazed. Evelynn was exhausted, but she didn't dare to sleep as she wondered about the fate of the tea party.

The thought of Sera being tripped as she skipped around the enemies, one sword swooping down and ending her life. And the Hatter.... him sacrificing and risking his life for a cause that she doesn't understand. Right now they could be-

"They are all alright."

Evelynn peers up to see Cole high up on the tree above her, tapping his feet on the bark as he sways, his hat blocking out the blindingly bright moon from her eyes.

"They are all safe. Sera is fast, and bees. They can't catch her with bees. And the Hatter, he is strong. His will is strong, his body is strong. He will survive."

Cole's words was like a hymn to her, giving her hope in them. She tried to believe him, he was a part of their... tea party after all, he would know those people a lot better than she did. Her mind still carried doubts, wandering in her thoughts and disrupted her sleep. But when he gave her a little bit of hope, it helped, as she drifted into a deep sleep. Cole watches over her, watching the whole forest from the tree.

Something catches his attention, rustling in the distance making him poof into smoke, disappearing before reappearing in the tree again, blood on his blade.

_... Hello Evelynn._

_Evelynn pushes up from the stone cold ground, blinded by a spotlight shining down on her. Her eyesight focuses from the light to see herself awaken in the middle of a room, surrounded with people. Her mother stood with her in the centre. looking down at her._

_"Why won't you join the templars? Why won't you join the chantry?" the group and her mother chanted, their voices like pins and needles in her ears. They didn't stop._

_She covers her ears, trying to block their voices out but it still rang keep into her mind._

_"You- you don't give me any time to breathe! You're drowning me with all this responsibility I-" Evelynn shouts, screams, but the faceless beings and her mother continue to chant._

_Her mother steps up, towering over Evelynn. "You always run away, isn't that enough time to breathe?"_

_"It's just as it sounds," she shouts at her mother, tears in her eyes. "Running away doesn't mean I'm taking a break or I'm free. I can never relax if you keep chasing me down! It's suffocating!_

_Just! Le_ ave me... be."

Evelynn opens her eyes to the surrounding nature. She smell of dirt welcomed her followed by the sound of birds chirping. Her body felt numb, recovering from the exhaustion she experienced the night before. But as she sat up, piles and piles of green leaves slide of her body.

"What... is this?" she said in a daze, holding a clump in her hand.

"It's elfroot."

She looks up to see Cole, in the same tree from last night.

"It helps with your body, and it keeps you warm."

Evelynn looked around her body, the leaves were about the side of her palm, but to collect so much to cover her entire body and keep her warm...

"Cole, did you... spend all night collecting all this 'elfroot'?"

"Yes. Elfroots are not too hard to find, if you get close to one it begins to sing. 'I want to help'. Just like me. I made sure to cut it right, so it would regrow and help others as well."

She stands up, the leaves flutter down from her body as she steps out. She was surprised, for the ache in her body had become mild and almost unnoticeable. Evelynn was expecting something excruciating from her running...

"The enemy!" she exclaims, looking at Cole as she cowers into a tree. "What about the enemy, Cole? How did they not-"

"I killed them."

"Wh-what?"

She was slightly astonished for how forward he was about murdering the enemy. He always seemed a bit odd, just like Dorian had told her, but also came across as very innocent. He jumps down from the tree, his large floppy hat somehow able to stay on his head.

"That way," he points deeper into the forest, before disappearing into a poof of smoke, reminding her of the danger still threatening her.

She moves onwards, her mind forming questions to ask the 'wise man' the Hatter told her about. Evelynn wasn't thinking about where she went, getting her foot caught on tree root and tripping. Before she was about to land flat on her face, somebody pulls her up by the arm.

"Careful."

Evelynn spins around, expecting to see Cole and thank him but he disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

She continues on her path, wondering on which questions to ask him first. Maybe she should ask about the mark on her hand first, or this strange land, or the enemy and their purpo-

"Don't touch that."

Her hand was pulled back, about to push off a tree for support as she about to jump over a log. Taking a close look, it had a slightly different tint of colour compared to the rest of the tree. Gulping at the close call, she decided to walk around the log instead.

"Uhm... thank you, Cole," she said as she looked towards the top of the trees, thinking he would be swinging on the branches above, but he was nowhere to be found. She didn't continue talking, for she found it weird talking to thin air. Evelynn began doubting his existence, for how he kept appearing to keep her safe like a guardian angel and disappearing again.

"Cole are you th-" she crouches and scuttles towards the nearest bush, interrupting her call when she spots two men in the distance. Her loud call out to Cole caught their attention, making them draw their swords and prowl through the bushes. She began to cower in fear, holding her breath and clasping her hands together, hoping they wouldn't find her.

_”Do you see anything?"_

_"I'm sure I heard that girl."_

Their voices brushed against her skin like a deathly call getting closer. Their voices were laced with the intent of murder and malice. Evelynn felt helpless, not being able to do anything but hide.

The thought struck her.

All she did was hide, run. Scream, cry, and stumble. She was a coward.

She pulls her knees in together, thinking that maybe if she did something... fend for herself then maybe Sera, Dorian and the Hatter...

Evelynn exclaims as the mark in her hand sparks, her hand burning and sending tingles down her arm. She tries to hide it by digging her hand into the dirt, but it was too late. A soldier approaches her, sword swaying beside him in his grasp as he charged toward her.

In this moment she would run, call out to Cole for help. But she would be doing what she would be doing as always, depending on others.

She answers the man's charge with a glare, standing up as he brings his sword to his left, about to swing right. Evelynn evades down, leaping onto him from below and using all her strength to push him. She was barely able to topple him to the ground, its foot getting caught as he falls.

The soldier is stunned on the ground for a second, not giving Evelynn enough time to bring the mark up to his face. It bashes her away, making her cry in pain as she too falls to the ground. The soldier recovers quickly, back up on it's feet and moving in for it's next swing.

"No!" she shouts, leaping in again this time wrestling the enemy's arms, stopping his sword. But her strength was nowhere near the soldier's, pushing her back as her wrists bend painfully. She grips her left hand, making the mark spark wildly until it explodes, pushing them both back.

She looks up to see the soldier stumble, a green light tearing into his arm and making it drop it's sword. Evelynn took this opportunity and seizes the sword, using both arms to support the surprising weight, she had never held a sword before. She kicks the soldier down as it staggers from the mark's power, sprawling on the ground and giving a change for Evelynn to aim the sword down to it's chest.

She shouts, using all her strength to push the blade down, piercing through it's armor. The pain ripples through the enemy, making his limbs reach towards Evelynn, before falling lifelessly back to the ground.

Stepping away from the sword, she falls to her knees, not sure if she should be rejoicing over taking someone's life. Blood had stained the hem of her torn dress, leaving remnants of her 'achievement'.

"It was self defence, you did it for your own good."

She spins around to see Cole, daggers in each hand with blood dripping off of one.

"You... Where did you go? I could've died!" Evelynn says, wiping her stained dress in the dirt to hide the blood. The feeling of regret washed over her, despite how she felt refreshed at her heroics and being able to protect herself for a moment.

"You wanted to be strong. You tried to grow courage in you like a tree in a sunless room. You could only grow if you broke down the walls."

"So... you were still watching over me?"

He nods, "If something went wrong I would step in, but deep in your heart you wanted to be better. You wanted to save people."

"But that doesn't mean I had to kill another person in order to protect someone, or me. To kill a person like that I-"

"They weren't people, they were monsters," Cole said calmly, crouching down on the floor to meet her at eye level. Evelynn peered up to see his face, she didn't notice his feature from his hair that drooped over his face and his large hat. It was slender, but it also looked drained, the dark circles under his eyes and his pale skin was almost as if he was a ghost. But beneath all the hair and the dark circles, she could see a large pair of blue eyes stowed away in the darkness.

"What... do you mean they're not people?" she asks, peering her eyes to catch the dead soldier on the ground in the corner of her eye, shivering at the sight of her doing.

"The Red King has corrupted them. Gave them more and more before they were none. Given everything but now left with nothing, they serve something they can't comprehend. Words and orders twisted, wrong has become right and right becoming wrong. They breathe and eat and sleep, but they're not living, not without their minds."

"What are you saying, Cole?" Evelynn having trouble comprehending his speech, which were as if they were spoken in riddles. "Are you saying they're... mindless?"

"Yes," he growls in a sullen tone, frowning under the shade of his hat. "He poisons them. Now they are him, they are a part of him because they can't let him go. Without him they are nothing and perish, they need him and so they have no mind. They have no hope. Ending them was the right thing to do."

He stands up, Evelynn mimicking his actions to see if there was something wrong, but he only points towards the forest.

"We're close to him. To your answers."

"Cole wait I-" she blinks as she would normally do, but in such a short amount of time Cole vanishes again. Evelynn sighs, she had not been given a proper chance to thank her odd ball guardian angel with the floppy hat.

Even so, she continued on her path, pondering on Cole's words. It made her feel better, which made her feel a bit guilty. Cole saying they had no minds, like they were possessed, gave her a reasonable justification behind her... kill.

But what about the life before they were mindless? Did they have family? Friends? What if there was still a part of them trapped by this 'Red King's' will. Maybe she could help them.

"I want to help," she mutters to herself, as she dwells on her newfound theory that maybe with this mark, she could save allies and enemies alike.

"Then it's best if you begin preparing yourself, wouldn't you think so?"

An unfamiliar voice catches her attention, scanning the surrounding forest to track down this person. But it didn't take long to find the source of the voice, as the shadow large wolf lurks among the shrubs. Her heart stops, thinking 'not this again' as she recalls the bear attack, but this animal gave off a different... aura.

It was calm and almost... welcoming. It didn't threaten her, it only circled around her.

She holds her breath as the shadow begins to recede into the back of a tree. To her surprise, the shadow's true form comes into view as it steps from the tree, but it wasn't a wolf. She faced an elf, wearing beige robes which lightly draped over his body. He held a staff, which was a branch twisted around another, emitting a dim light from the gem that glimmered at it's tip.

Another thing also caught her attention, which was the way the sun's rays reflected off his bald head, giving it a dulled sheen.

He chuckles at her as he watches her stammer for words. She wasn't expecting 'someone' to have a wolf's shadow. They stood in silence, Evelynn not sure what to say.

"Well," the man says, cocking his head to the side as he smiles light-heartedly. "If there are to be any introductions, I am Solas. I believe that I was the one you were looking for, some do say that my knowledge is 'absolute' after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter ending:
> 
> Solas: ".... some do say that my knowledge is 'absolute' after all."  
> Evelynn: "Are you... 'Ab-solas-tly' sure about that?"  
> Solas: "..."


End file.
